


[I've met my favourite twerker] Finally another video from that huge ass

by AMuscleVoi



Series: I’ve met my favourite twerker [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Big Ass, Cock Tease, Dick Growth, F/M, Female Muscle - Freeform, Huge Load, Large Cock, Twerk, abs, cock growth, huge ass, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuscleVoi/pseuds/AMuscleVoi
Summary: After so long Vicky, Nuno's sisters posts a new video and while Nuno enjoy a night long jerk out session, Vicky discovers how big of a cock her new step-bro has.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: I’ve met my favourite twerker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937164
Kudos: 8





	[I've met my favourite twerker] Finally another video from that huge ass

When I was over it, when I abandoned all hope to see her dancing again, AuburnQueen_twerk uploaded a new video.

A couple of days ago I discovered that this twerker is indeed my new step-sister, and right now I could not figure out when she recorded the video, but I didn’t care, I was looking forward to this for weeks.

So I prepared myself, usually I would wait, wait for tomorrow, make it special, but right now I was fully aroused, my bitch breaker of a cock already nearing full mast at 10 inches long and 4 inches thick, so it was no use waiting, if I didn’t get rid of this boner no way I am sleeping at all.

I picked up my special sized cock sleeve, not big enough but closer to my size than the ones I saw (and tried) at the shop.

Next I checked the volume with a video from a broadcast site, one of those meme videos that I liked to watch when I procrastinate, it was 01:00 in the morning, so music could be loud enough to be heard through my gaming headset.

Lastly after surrounding myself with enough cleaning supplies to get rid of the huge load I tend to produce I went into bubblebutzz.com and searched for Vicky’s new video.

On the main page loads of uninteresting videos, but on the #1 with only 45 minutes since it was uploaded was Vicky aka AuburnQueen video, with 1M views and a similar amount of likes in such a short amount of time.

‘My god she is popular’ I said while realizing the more than 5000 messages she had.

You may not know her, but with a miniature like that it piques your interest.

On it you could see a pool and Vicky herself inside the pool leaning against the edge, auburn hair wet and cascading over her toned shoulders, her beautiful childlike face looking mischievously at the camera, her gorgeous pink lips smirking, cute freckles on her cheeks.

I took the liberty of looking at that image for some time, like savouring the treat I was going to enjoy, then a thought crossed my mind, it was clearly our pool, When did she get that footage?’.

But that didn’t matter, I couldn’t wait so I clicked on the title “Make it clap”.

There was an intro now, some modern clip made with After Effects, fancy as well as sexy, finishing on a golden title reading Auburn Queen. Probably the amount of people following her and waiting for her next upload gave her money to improve the quality of her content, an intro video gave it more of a professional look.

As soon as the intro faded away you could clearly see that was not the only improvement, the image quality has skyrocketed since the last one, and it seemed that she now had someone recording it.

The video started with a take on the pool, quiet and sexy music playing in the background. Then it zoomed out to Vicky going toward the pool, her back to the camera, a white bathrobe covering her up, even though the robe was quite thick you could still make out the amazing curves on her hips and ass, swinging from side to side while walking.

Before reaching the edge, she stopped, lowering the bathrobe past her shoulders, pale, perfect skin on display, then the camera did a travel through her petite body as she shook her ass that giggled in a maddening way.

The camera stayed there, below her ass, pointing up at it, and as she was lowering the bathrobe revealing the upper part of her bikini and going, lower, and lower until she was about to reveal that amazing ass, the video cut to a take of her taking out her tongue.

She was clearly teasing something great about to come, but not yet.

The next you could see was Vicky inside the pool in a similar position than the miniature, meanwhile the music was rising, getting to the main part, the good stuff.

Then she rose from the pool, with a close up take of her front side, the action of rising herself from the water made her arms show unexpected definition, her breasts, small but perky thanks to her pectoral muscles, her abdomen, wet, showed an amazing six pack, not very defined but sexy as fuck, and her legs; smooth, defined, pale legs.

She knew what we wanted, but still teased the viewer with her body, showing how in a span of two months she has changed so much, her body honed to be that of a lewd goddess, showing her strong physique, the defined, muscled midsection, the powerful legs, the child bearing hips, and while the music was reaching its climax and she was getting closer and close to the camera you could only thought.

‘Now comes the ass’.

And my god it came, the video cut to her room, she was in the middle of it, dressed similar to the day I took her to high school, a black jacket, red shirt and her hair done in two braids, but it was definitely different, the only clothes on her lower body were a pink thong and the black Converse she wore on her feet that morning.

My dick, throbbing through the whole video fattened due to the arousal, and I could swear it was longer too, the amount of precum it leaked pooled under my chair, it felt like a stallion cock, ready to breed non stop.

Then the music broke in what looked to be the climax of it.

‘WANNA SEE YOU MAKE IT CLAP’

With that Vicky started to move, each move precise, and sexy. 

Her midsection hypnotically snaking, her wide hips moving in a maddening way, slowly, like a being made for being worshiped. And lastly her fat ass jiggling. That firm round butt was everything I could see.

Vicky had total control of her body, her ass obeying all her commands, glutes so firm they moved at her will, abs sexy you could go mad just looking at them.

My stepsis knew exactly what to do and how much of a goddess she was, her body, though small, packed a perfect amount of meat, trained to absolute perfection.

I could not hold on, the video was too much and just when the video was about to end I busted a nut, the first of the many that would come, a thick and huge load of cum that would take me hours to clean properly.

That video was on a whole different level.

* * *

Vicky woke up suddenly.

Since she tended to have nightmares from time to time sleeping was more often than not , it was not a very concerning issue since it was just a thing that happened to her once or twice a month, but she hated them with all her heart.

She checked her phone, on the lockscreen with a picture of herself you could see it was close to 04:00.

‘Too soon to wake up’ though to herself. ‘I better go grab a glass of water’.

She went downstairs, and was greeted by a sound of banging that came from his father’s bedroom, probably they were at it again, she was similar to his father, Vicky had developed a huge sexual appetite, and she was more than equipped to take care of it, since she was very young her ass packed quite some meat and her body started developing early, but it was not after she was 14 that she had her first sexual experience, until then she pretty much dealed with her lust using porn sites and sex toys his father provided to her, knwoing full well what being her daughter meant.

Her first boyfriend left her because she was horny all the time, then she started experimenting more, older men, teachers, personal trainers, neighbours, even some of her dad’s friends.

All of them sharing one common feat, a big, fat cock to stuff her pussy with, she realised an ass like hers needed a proper cock to pound her, she loved to feel stretched, full of cock. And in order to get that cock she decided very young to train herself to be the perfect sex goddess. 

Exercise, dancing lessons, anything to make a guy go mad in an instant, and now she had discovered bubblebutzz.com so she had money and a huge selection of hung candidates to satiate her lust with, a perfect deal.

She ignored the noises Nuno’s mother made and went to the kitcher to pour herself some water.

“Let’s check out if they liked the video” said the petite auburn haired girl while checking her phone, her arms resting on the kitchen’s counter, fat ass pointing out.

What she saw made her smile, 25M views, tons of comments and DM’s to her account, her mouth watering thinking of the money she would get and the possible cock she could discover, and after thoroughly enjoying the repercussion of the video she posted just before going to bed she left the kitchen to go upstairs.

On her way there, she felt moisture on her cronch, her libido going wild as did her imagination, that was until she saw something weird at the end of the corridor, a light coming from her new stepbro’s room.

‘Is he up? I could use some chatting if he is up for it, maybe I could tease him a bit’ tough Vicky mischievously. On her way to Nuno’s room she decided to take a peek before, and what she saw made her night.

She caught Nuno in the middle of the 10th ejaculation, as massive as the first one it was, on the floor the extra large toy lay broken, split in half by the sheer size of the cock it was supposed to help jerk off, Nuno’s cock swollen to a new personal record.

Vicky could not believe her eyes, big pulsing veins, throbbing with each heartbeat, an impossibly thick cock which she estimated to be close to 6 inches rose to a mouth watering 14 inches, ground covered in thick pools of cum.

She came on the spot, her juices going down her leg, her hands caressing her own body, from her nipples going down her 6 pack abs and down to her wet pussy, the smell made her almost lose her mind, almost made her kick the door open and fuck that thing for hours and hours. But it was something else she realized, on the screen she could clearly see a familiar room, a familiar video.

That changed everything, there was something she loved to do and it was teasing, she would have Nuno begging for her to take that cock before next weekend and with that, she went to bed.

The next morning she woke up early, too horny to stay in bed a single minute more, during the night she ground on a pillow the whole night, the whole length of it wet with her juices.

Vicky looked at the mess annoyed, ‘Fuck, now I have to clean it up and I don’t have another, I better take care of this’ said rubbing her sopping wet pussy.

She grabbed one of her ridiculously big toys and went to have a shower.

The bathroom was empty, she started warming up the water and took off her clothes, Vicky only wore a baggy shirt and some booty shorts but they were ruined by her juices.

First she took out the shirt, checking herself in the mirror, she loved her muscular figure, being petite made her feel bad when she was younger but since she started working out that feeling disappeared, the strength of her upper body felt amazing, but the thing that kept her attention the most were her abs.

She never bothered to train her abs, too many things to take into consideration, but she was so glad she decided to get them, in a span of two months they grew so much she could not help but rub them all the time, feeling them while masturbating was amazing, strong and firm nubs of muscle.

Then came the booty shorts, she threw them directly into the trash can, and then she spun around.

People were obsessed with big asses, and hers was perfection, she was in love with it, with her hips, the way it giggled since she was 12, and now also the firmness.

Being fully naked she gave herself a full body flex.

“I am a fucking goddess”.

The water running drew her out of her dreams, and grabbing the toy she stuck it to the wall, “No lube needed for this one” said while giggling, the wetness and a pussy trained by years of big cocks would do the trick.

Lining the plastic toy with her hole she hilted the 10 inch dick in one go, her ass cheeks hitting the wall, hammering it with her firm ass, the moment she felt the 10 inch toy her head went back to last night, to the discovery of the monster cock Nuno was packing, to seeing it grow, and pack more inches, more girth. 

Vicky started moving faster, her childlike face growing red, eyes full of lust, her powerful frame pounding the wall so hard it must be possible to hear it from outside the house, her hands running through her amazing physique, and after a very intense masturbation session that almost felt like a workout and breaking a couple of tiles by the sheer power of her fat ass the climax came, and it came hard, her mind filled with lust for that bitch breaker of a cock her stepbro was sporting, she almost dropped to the ground, but somehow managed to unmount the dildo and get out of the shower, laying on the bathroom ground her petite body face down, her big ass pointing at the ceiling she knew something.

“That fucking dick is going to be mine”

But after taking a shower she realised she had to figure something out, she played with advantage, she knew Nuno was a sucker for her body judging for how she devoured her video, but she had to come up with a plan to tease him into the breaking point, to have that cock so swollen that he could not take it anymore and had to fuck her like the stallion he is.

But first she had to have breakfast, and in doing so found Nuno’s mom and her father on the kitchen, they, as soon as Vicky entered the room started chuckling, obviously they have heard the monstrous way she had fucked the toy, but she didn’t care, in that regard her father would cover for her.

“Morning” she said as if nothing happened.

“Hey, how are you sweetheart?” replied Nuno’s mom while looking at my dad, he seemed to realise some kind of signal because he left the room.

“Me and your father are going out on some vacation, you know, to know each other better, we are leaving both of you in the house, I hope you do the same with Nuno”.

Maybe Vicky was imagining things, maybe it was the lust building again on her, or the memory of the 14 inch cock that’s sleeping upstaring, or maybe it had to do with the fact that Nuno’s mom was having a big handful of her firm ass, but Vicky answered what she was more than willing to.

“You bet I will”.


End file.
